1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spanning structures and, more specifically, to a triple-helix horizontal spanning structure comprised of three helical beams in compression and cables in tension which integrate with the helical compression members and together form a structure that is stable.
Anchored at each end, the structure is a single-span structure without any intermediate vertical members such as columns or pylons. This super structure provides a longitudinal space within the helical beams that can serve as platform for such things as roads or passageways.
The structure for a road or deck is a sub structure that is hung and held by the super structure, comprised of a kind of space frame system with a configuration of its web members, also not yet known or discovered in the prior art.
Historically, structures in tension have proven to span longer distance and with greater strength than conventional post and beam structures. The triple-helix horizontal spanning structure system of the present invention is distinctively different and does not operate as other structures known to operate in tension, such as tensile or tensegrity structures.
This application for triple-helix horizontal spanning structure provides an illustration of one embodiment of the present invention for illustrative purposes and should not be construed as the only possible application of the present invention.
Herein described and illustrated is a “Triple-Helix Horizontal Spanning Structure”, whose classification and terminology for this type of structure has not been defined in academics and in architecture, engineering and the construction industry.
The “Triple-Helix Horizontal Spanning Structure” will innovate multiple industries when it is built. Since it does not require intermediate columns or pylons that go deep down into river beds, it will reduce cost of materials required when used in bridge construction. It will require a higher degree of custom precision in design and engineering for construction due to its complexity, such as cable connections or fabrication of segments of helical beams, however, due to its repetitive and modular uniformity of the structure and form, those elements can be massed produced once one is defined.
The “Triple-Helix Horizontal Spanning Structure” will challenge the way infrastructure is considered as well as architecture, engineering and construction methods known today.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other helical devices designed as support structures. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,262 issued to Malone on Aug. 19, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Hammel on Feb. 24, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,928. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,905 was issued to Spencer on May 27, 1969 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 26, 1974 to Georgii as U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,864.
Another patent was issued to Bonasso on Nov. 10, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,754. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,483 was issued to Huegy on Feb. 20, 1990. Another was issued to Lamle on Mar. 24, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,646 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Francom et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,048.
Another patent was issued to Cooper on May 5, 1983 as U.K. Patent No. GB2107765. Yet another International Patent Publication No. WO 91/15621 was published to Hess on Oct. 17, 1991. Another was published to Robinson on Aug. 9, 1995 as European Patent Application No. EP0666612.